


Across the Universe

by Smilecat98



Series: Across the Universe [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilecat98/pseuds/Smilecat98
Summary: It was a normal day on April 8th of 1967 for The Beatles, but they were soon to find things going astray.
Series: Across the Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717348
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

_A fter a few hours of recording some songs, Paul, George, Ringo and John decided to call it a day. They grabbed all their things and left the Apple recording studio._

_They opted to go to John's house to get some rest before an interview they had scheduled at 7_ _o’clock in the evening, giving them three hours to relax._

After avoiding some fans they hailed a Cab and got in the back; it was a bit of a tight fit, but they all managed to squeeze in. Luckily, they seem to have found a Cab driver that didn't recognize them as  _ The Fab Four _ , or if he did recognize them, he did not freak out. They were lucky, as that was a rare occurrence.

"So, lads," George lit up two cigarettes, handing one to John, "Any ideas on what kinda stuff they'll be asking' us?"

John took a puff out of his cigarette, glancing out of the Cab window and made a tired sigh, "Probably some bloody daft thing about some song of ours being about hookers or lesbians."

Ringo looked over, lightly shrugging as he nicked a cigarette from George’s pack and lit it up "Beats me. You never know with the press."

Paul chuckled, responding with a grin, "Maybe something about how our haircuts being ‘un-American.’"

John, George, Ringo and Paul all chatted amongst themselves for the duration of the ride.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 30 minutes John, George, Paul and Ringo finally arrived at John's house. While the other three men stretched John handed the Cab driver some extra money to not tell anyone about this place.

As soon as they opened the door and got inside Julian came running up, his arms outstretched to his father with a beam on his face, "Daddy!"

John smiled and picked Julian up "Hey! How's my little birthday boy goin'?" Julian looked over to the three other men and waved before turning his attention to his Dad. He went on and on to his father about how he had a party with his friends and that they ate lots of sweets.

Paul smiled, "Hi Jules! How old are you now?"

Julian counted on his fingers and proudly showed them to Paul, exclaiming, "Four!"

John grinned and started to tickle Julian, "Seems Mum's been spoiling ya silly, ya cute little scamp!"

Julian laughed as he struggled to get his father to stop. Paul found it so heartwarming, that he couldn't help but smile even wider. He loved when John was with his son; he becomes different in a way, so happy and carefree.

John put Julian down, "Now you go run off back to momma." Julian nodded and ran off.

Ringo smiled as he watched Julian run off, then turning his attention back to John,"So, how's Cynthia doing?"

John glanced over towards the kitchen, "Ah, she's with a friend in the Kitchen. With the one that isn't a mother."

The boys nodded and all sat down on the couch, turning on the TV to watch whatever was on.

At first, the T.V. was showing the news, like it always did at that time slot. Suddenly, it cut to static, John frowned and got up from his seat and banged on the top of the TV to get it working again.

Ringo and George looked confused. George frowned, "John, what are you doing?"

John frowned, frustration in his voice, "The bloody thing has gone to static!"

George furrowed his brow, "Whatta mean? It's still talking about the weather."

Suddenly, a ghastly voice was crying out Paul's name.

Paul was frozen in shock. It was John's voice! But John was right there next to the TV, not speaking and looking at Paul. He was equally in shock.

As soon as it happened, it just went back to the news, as if nothing happened.

John sat down. He looked quite unnerved about it, and Paul was sensing it. Cynthia came out with some tea and gave the four men their tea.

After a few minutes, Paul's eyes trailed off to John, who looked like he was out of it.

"Uh, John, you alright? You're looking quite pale there."

John looked over, "Ah yeah! Just not feeling the best. Say, could one of you look after Julian for me? I need to take a bit of a nap before this interview. Got a bit of a headache here."

Paul interjected before the other two men could say anything. "Sure! I'll take care of Jules."

John just gave a smile and a nod, before disappearing from sight. 

\-----------------------------------------------

An hour passed, and George and Ringo had gone out the back for a smoke while Paul was playing with Julian.

While Paul was playing with Julian, they were both started by loud, fearful screams. Paul immediately recognized them as coming from John. Startled from the sound, Julian burst into tears.

Cynthia rushed in and took her son into her arms, comforting him. She looked to Paul with shock and worry.

Paul raced upstairs and ran into John's room, finding John in tears. He was holding his neck and hyperventilating.

Paul came over to try to calm John down. Grabbing his hands, he pulled them away from his neck, and he carefully held John’s face in his hands to help him feel more grounded in reality.

John looked up, his eyes wide and full of panic and fear, darting around the room while he sobbed "Where's Yoko?! Is she safe?!"

Paul frowned as he held John’s face, feeling the tears trailing down his hand while John was trembling violently "Calm down! Who's Yoko?"

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Ringo are having a smoke and are suddenly startled by screaming of their friend. They rush over to see a surprising sight they never thought they would see.

After taking a relaxing stroll through a nearby forest, George and Ringo walked back to John's house. They looked up to the sky as they took a puff from their Cigarettes, watching the smoke they exhaled float away and vanish.

As George and Ringo got closer to the house they suddenly heard panicked screams. They quickly glanced at each other, both knowing that voice belonged to John. Without a word the two men stomped out their cigarettes and rushed into the house. When they got into the house the screaming had died down.

George looked to Cynthia and followed her worried gaze. He followed the sobbing sound coming from upstairs, Ringo following behind.

After Ringo and George rushed in they were taken aback by the sight of John with tears streaming down his face.

Paul was there with John, holding his face and talking to him softly, stopping and looking over when George and Ringo entered the room.

When Paul quickly let go John seemed to have leaned a bit forward, almost yearning for Paul’s touch.

George came over with Ringo following behind cautiously. They were both still exhausted from running all the way back into the house and up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Wha happened???" George’s accent being more apparent than he'd like.

John was staring at the two men, looking them both over while discreetly wiping his tears away.

Paul looked between all three men, "I dunno. Said something about a bird called Yoko and was asking if she's safe?"

Ringo frowned, tilting his head a little to the side while still panting a bit before swallowing and talking, "John, are you sure you didn't just have like a bad trip or something?"

"No. Not likely as I've been with him since this morning." Paul answered, then turning to John, "Not unless you popped one in on the way here?"

John blinked and unhelpfully just shook his head, his face pale.

George covered his face with his hands, groaning while rubbing his face, " _Fuck_. We've got that interview soon and we have no time for anything like this, we need to get ready."

Paul stood up from the bed and walked over to George, gesturing to John, "But he needs to stay here."

George furrowed his brow, "But what about the interview? And Brian and the media will surely chew us out if we play hookie."

Paul nodded and sighed more in annoyance, "I know. But John needs to stay, his well-being is more important."

George frowned, a look of worry behind the furrowed brow, "Still, what should we do if this "incident" gets out? What do we say?"

_George had put up a good point_ , Paul thought. Paul was about to answer, but they were interrupted by the sound of throwing up.

Paul and George turned over to see John leaning over the side of the bed, holding his stomach and coughing while Ringo rubbed his back sympathetically.

Ringo looked over to George with a worried look on his face, "George... I think it's best we call the Interview off. John is in no condition to go out."

George sighed and nodded in agreement, "Alright. But we'll need to call Brian and tell him about what's happened and that we need to cancel the interview."

Ringo looked to Paul, "Paul, you take John and help him to the bathroom as he's disoriented. I'll let Cynthia know that John's okay."

Paul nodded and led John to his bathroom, helping him to the sink.  Paul leaned on the wall next to the shower and kept an eye on John with crossed arms, studying his movements and taking note on how different he was acting.

John splashed his face with water, wiping his face clean. 

Paul handed John a towel while John turned off the water, John took it with a quick smile and wiped his face, glancing up to the mirror.

John froze as he saw himself in the mirror, his eyes going wide as he dropped the towel.

John touched his younger face, staring at his now shorter hair and mustache, _nothing_ like his long hair and beard he had before... or, was he not remembering correctly?

"How the bloody..." John swung around to Paul, shock on his face, "I'm _younger_! What the bloody hell is going on?!"

John looked down and felt his chest, mumbling more to himself than anyone else, "I'm not... But why am I...? And why am I back...?"

After a bit John looked up to Paul, "What's today's date?"

Paul was taken back by the sudden outburst but still kept his frown regardless, "It's the 8th of April, 1967. It's Jules Birthday."

Paul then furrowed his brow, "John, you're acting weird and it's honestly scaring me. What the hell happened to you when you went to bed?"

John blinked and tried to speak but he couldn't find any words to describe anything.

Paul crossed his arms and stared deeply into the barrier that John's eyes always had, trying (and failing) to see past them to John's soul, searching for an answer before just having to state it out loud, "You're not the John I know." 

To John, those words felt more painful than he cared to admit. Only if he could just tell Paul he would hopefully understand. It doesn't help that he himself can't fully remember or comprehend anything he saw. 

Paul continued on, "Something is up. Everything about you is different, like someone else is in there controlling you."

Paul sighed as he unlinked his arms, speaking in a softer voice, "...But I know it's you in there, you're just scaring me with how you're acting."

John shook his head and frowned as he looked away, "It's nothing."

Paul didn't believe him, "John."

John growled while starting to walk away, trying to leave the situation behind them, "I said it's nothing."

John was suddenly grabbed by Paul as Paul barked at him to stop.

John turned around to see Paul's determined eyes staring into his, and it confused John on what to do next.

John growled, "Okay fine. You want to know what happened? I was in some bloody dreamscape and I saw you crying."

Paul's grip on John's arm softened, "And that's what made you freak out...?"

John frowned as he looked down, "No, something else happened. Look I just need time to think."

Silence filled the room. After a few seconds of this silence John looked up, his eyes back to the icy cold wall that he always put up, "Now let me go."

Paul let go and watched as John left the bathroom, he then heard the front door slam.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour had passed and John was still nowhere to be seen, the three other men knew it was best to leave him alone when he got this mad and Paul knew that and knew it well, and yet he was worrying endlessly about the strange outburst and his sudden disappearance.

The House had become quiet, Cynthia had put Julian to bed and was cleaning up the mess John had made in the bedroom. George helped her clean it as he felt bad for her and wanted to help, Ringo had called Brian and was talking to him about the interview and that they had to cancel due to John not feeling well.

Paul was waiting on the couch and ended up getting up and leaving the house, deciding to search for John.

Paul only walked a few minutes on the forest's pathway to find John sitting on the grass smoking a cigarette as he stared off into the distance, only snapping back to reality when he heard footsteps stop next to him and a presence fill the space next to his side.

John turned his head to see Paul sitting down next to him, holding his knees up to his chest as if he was still a young lad.

Paul sat down and watched John, "John… I can't stop stressin' my head, I'm too worried about you and what caused such an outburst."

That just earnt a casual huff from John as he blew out smoke, sighing sadly, "Don't worry about me."

Paul frowned, "John, please look at me."

When John finally looked over, he froze as he saw Paul had a look almost of defeat as he seemed tired of playing whatever game John decided they were playing.

Paul studied his reaction before speaking again, "I do worry, I've never seen you like that before and I sense it's something super important that happened."

John glanced away while a frown appeared on his face, "It's nothing, just a bad dream."

Paul growled at John as he got up, "Bullshit! No way a dream could make you burst into hysterics like that."

John got up as well and growled back at Paul, "How would you know?"

Paul rolled his eyes and huffed "It's common blooming sense! Why were you in hysterics? Is it because of the interview or something?"

John growled, "No."

Paul huffed, "Is it because the Band breaks up???"

John held his head as he snarled, " _NO_."

Paul looked down, "Is it because of me...?"

John screamed at Paul, " **IT'S BECAUSE I'M FUCKING MURDERED! I GET SHOT BY ONE OF OUR FANS AND DIE!!!** "

Paul froze as he stared wordlessly at John, "J-John... I didn't..."

John trembled and covered his mouth as a strained sob came out, becoming a sobbing mess as the horrible memories came back, "I was _murdered_."

Paul carefully came over and gently pulled his crying friend into a hug. John hugged back and held on tightly, "I remember the taste of blood in my mouth as I died and saw my body on the operating table."

Paul held him tighter as he teared up as well, having a horrible sadness hit him and fill his soul.

John continued, "I was floating in nothingness and I suddenly saw and sensed you mourning because I was murdered."

Paul trembled and closed his eyes, "Just hush. Just, please hold me John Lennon."

John sensed a spiritual connection in Paul just click, like he knew and understood everything he said was true and real. John was glad Paul understood and was there for him, he held his Best Friend in his arms and Paul did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the feels, I made myself cry as well so I understand.
> 
> I kinda wanna ship John and Paul in a way? I'm not 100% sure, I would love to know what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3

Ringo, George and Cynthia were sitting on the couch, talking amongst each other when they heard the door open. They saw Paul walking in with John following behind, both of their eyes red from crying.

John was startled by something latching onto his leg, making him jump a little.

John looked down to see Julian hugging his leg.  
Julian looked up at his father with a cute but sad face, "Are you okay daddy...?"

Cynthia ran over to grab her child, afraid that he would anger John, "Julian no! You're supposed to be in bed!"

John picked Julian up and smiled, "It's okay. Daddy is okay. He just had to deal with something tough. Speaking of tough, you're pretty tough yourself aren't you?" He started to tickle Julian, making the small boy laugh.

Cynthia watched her husband in surprise and even shock, she was just glad that John wasn't upset.  
George and Ringo walked over to join the little group that had gathered.

John smiled, "I just want you to know that Mommy and Daddy love you so much." John gave Julian a kiss on the forehead, and then handed him to Cynthia, "Now Mommy will take you to bed and you have to promise me that you stay in bed."

Julian beamed and nodded, "Okay Daddy! Bye bye Uncle Ringy! Bye bye Uncle George! Bye bye Uncle Paul!"

Ringo, George and Paul waved goodnight to Julian as Cynthia took the boy to bed.

Paul then turned to John with a surprised look on his face, "Wow! You took that really well John!"

John sniffled a little, still with a smile on his face, "That boy is going to grow up into a strong man."

George looked over to John, keeping an eye on Paul as well, "What happened to you two?"

Paul answered the question before John could speak, "Ah just sorting stuff out y'know?"

George hummed and nodded, "That's good I suppose. Anyway, best call it a day for now. Pattie is expecting me back home sometime soon so best if I go."

Ringo agreed, "Same, Maureen gets upset if I'm out too much for too long."

Everyone agreed to call it a night, and they went off to their homes so they could get some sleep.

___________________________________________

Paul was eating some toast and reading the morning newspaper, he turned to worldwide news and read the main sports headline.

"The New Orleans Saints had 1st preseason victory over Saint Louis Cardinals 23-14."

Paul chuckled lightly to himself and looked at the date: The 12th. Paul shook his head and was going to read on, until he heard the phone ring.

Paul got up, still chewing on a piece of toast, he picked up the phone, "Hello, this is the McCartney residence! How may I help you?"

"Hey Paul, I've got a favor to ask of you."

Paul smiled upon hearing his best friend George, but it turned into a frown once he noticed how drained his voice sounded.

Paul hummed and swallowed the piece of toast he had in his mouth, "What is it?"

Paul heard George fidgeting with the phone cord over the line as he responded, "Could you check on John? I went to visit him last night and Cynthia had to take me to a dark room John was working in.  
When I came in he was just drawing away and would hardly respond. He looked like he hadn't slept for two days."

Paul furrowed brow in worry, "I'll go check on him. From the sound of it it's bad."

George gave a light huff, "It is bad. It's like he's got withdrawal from something."

Paul hummed, "Not good. So besides that how are you? You sound tired."

"Yeah, I couldn't get much sleep. Couldn't stop worrying about John." George admitted.

Paul remembered last time he saw John and how different he had become, "Don't worry I'll check on him. You go and get some sleep alright Georgie?"

George huffed, "Well, alright. But be careful with John because I'm worried he might lash out or something."

Paul gave a slight chuckle, "I know how to handle him. Anyway I'll call you back when I've visited John. Bye!"

"Bye." George feebly replied before Paul hung up.

Paul got ready and left to head over to John's house, worried deeply about his friend. 

__________________________________________

Rain poured hard onto the road as Paul reached John’s house. Paul had to make a mad dash towards John’s house to evade the rain, but he was nonetheless drenched.

Cynthia gave a warm but sad smile and took Paul's jacket, "I'm sorry about John. He won't talk to me and has been in his work room for almost 3 days."

Paul frowned and nodded, "What room is it?"

Cynthia pointed to a room that was down the hall on the other side of the house.

Paul gave a nod to Cynthia and walked over, he passed Julian who was in the kitchen playing idly with toy cars but looked like he had other things on his mind.  
Paul made a mental note to play with Julian after he checked on John.

Paul opened the door and looked inside, he saw John sitting on the floor in a corner with the curtains closed, he also had a desk light next to him which was on while he was drawing.

John glanced over behind him to Paul, "Closethedoorbehindyou."

Paul blinked, "Wh-What?"  
When Paul looked around he saw cups and bowls to catch water leaking from the roof.

John repeated, "Close. The. Door. Behind. You."

Paul closed the door and carefully came over, "A-Are you... Okay?"

As Paul got closer he saw two papers next to John, one that depicted himself covered in blood like rain and the other was him asleep in a coffin that was in flames.

Paul looked up to the one John was working on and he saw that it had a woman with long black hair holding chains that wrapped around John's neck, flames around his body as a hole in the shape of a child was where the heart was.  
The drawing John was working on was super detailed and it disturbed Paul to the core.

John didn’t respond. Paul cleared his throat to get his attention, and it made John jolt a little. Still, it was not enough to make him look over.

Paul warily sat down next to John, "Is... Is that the bird you were talking about?"

When John looked over Paul saw he was in horrible condition, he had bags under his eyes and he was tapping his fingers on the ground as he bounced his legs.

John simply nodded, "Yoko."

Paul looked down to the drawing again and saw water drops fall onto it as John touched where the child was, “Ah I think another leak has appeared.”

When Paul looked back up he saw John was trembling as tears dripped off his face.

John swallowed hard, "I lost my child... I lost Shawn...."

John choked out a sob as he covered his face, his voice trembling, "I was a tool for her... But if I-I don't go back to her Shawn will never be born!"

Paul pulled John into a hug and held him close. John burst into loud wailing and couldn't stop himself.

Paul gently rocked him back and forth as he rubbed John's back, letting him get it out.

After a few minutes John calmed down and finally moved, with great difficulty John spoke, "Thank you. I feel like a weight has been lifted."

Paul nodded and gave a slight smile as that was all he could muster right now.

Paul got up and helped John stand up, "You go and have shower and I'll go and make you some toast."

John nodded and walked out with Paul.

Paul went and talked to Cynthia while making toast while John had a shower.

After a few minutes Paul couldn't hear the Shower going so he went back up to check on John and found him lying down on the floor.

Paul folded his arms and smiled a little, "What are you doing?"

John sighed dramatically, "No energy."

Paul huffed, "Oh come on! I'll give you a bath myself if I have to!"

Before John could answer he saw Paul turning on the tap of the tub and rolling up his sleeves, it seemed Paul either forgot about the toast or didn't care.

John huffed, too drained to fight back, "I can shower myself Y'know."

Paul nodded, "I know but you've got no energy thus you need some help. Now get undressed." Paul quickly added, "But you can keep your underwear on."

Paul made sure the water was at a lovely temperature before he stepped away and closed his eyes to give John some privacy, "Hop in when you're ready."

After a minute Paul heard John getting in. When John got in Paul opened his eyes and went straight to work.

Paul found some Shampoo next to the tub and squeezed some into his hand, he then put it in John's hair.

John let out a small huff, "Y'know that I can wash myself? I am an adult."

Paul hummed, "Hush now." he continued working Shampoo into John's hair.

After washing John's back Paul scooped up some water with a small pail that was close to the bath and splashed John's head with it.

John growled at Paul for not warning him, but quickly changed and said sorry for barking at him.

John slumped down in the bath with a heavy sigh.  
After a bit he spoke, "I realized I'm such a bloody bastard."

Paul froze and looked to John, not saying anything.

Tears fell from the corners of John’s eyes and into the water.  
The ripples it made overlapped each other, like the river of life in motion, "Being able to see how much hurt I did to everyone, it's a wake up call. I mean we all hurt others without realizing but I'm different. I did it consciously and hurt so many people in the process because I'm just a fuckin' asshole that doesn't deserve anything..."

John sniffled, "But I also want to be there for Julian."  
John then snarled at himself, "I'm a fucking hypocrite. I hated my own father for leaving but I was the same and abandoned Julian just like him..."

Paul took a deep breath in, taking in the information before answering, "But I’ve noticed you've changed and learnt."

John looked up to Paul in surprise.

Paul continued, "Somehow you've gotten a second chance to do it right. No one has a second chance like you and even then in general not everyone realizes and learns from their behavior but you have. You should at least be proud of yourself for realizing and wanting to change y'know?"

John blinked and tilted his head to the side, "When did you suddenly become the wisest person in the whole bloody world?!"

Paul let out a small chuckle while he straightened up John's hair, then gave it a bit of a brush with a comb that was close by, "I dunno, when you told me about what made you freak out so much a few days ago it feels like something entered my chest- not literally but just... Something warm?"

Paul shook his head and sighed, putting the comb back where he found it.  
Paul then stepped out of the room, soon he came back and put a towel and some clean clothes down on a chair that was nearby, "Here you go! I presume you can dress yourself."

John chuckled, "Oh fuck off!"

Paul grinned at that and left the bathroom so John could get dressed.  
Paul was glad John was feeling at least a little better.

When Paul checked up on John again he found him in the wet tub that was still warm with his clothes on and napping.

Paul held back a laugh and carefully picked John up and out of the Bath, holding him up and walking with him to bed. John automatically walked and mumbled something in his sleepy stupor when Paul tucked him in.  
Paul then quietly left the room to let John get some well deserved sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get into psychological side of things and about what stresses John would have. He most likely wouldn't be in a good mental place so I tried to write it while still being respectful.
> 
> Note: lines like this "------" mean a short amount of time as passed while "______" means a long time has passed. : 3


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed and John didn't show up for their scheduled recording session.

After Paul, George and Ringo had recorded some random things they were working on, an intern came in and said Paul got a phone call from Cynthia. Paul left George and Ringo alone and went to the other room.

After a minute Paul came in, "Uh, guys? I'm gonna go and check on John."

George and Ringo looked over. After a few seconds, George asked, "What's wrong?"

Paul quickly packed his stuff, "Ah he's at his house in Kenwood. I need to go now, I'll call and give you an update when I can."

Before anyone could speak, Paul was out the door.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


John opened his eyes and blinked as he heard a Car pull in. He lazily looked over to see if he could spot anyone but had no luck in doing so.

John had climbed onto the roof and was lying down on his back, looking at the clouds going by. 

He heard mumbling going on near him and could only sigh in annoyance.

John then heard the ladder he used to get up the roof being propped back up after he kicked it down. Was it an hour ago since he kicked it down? He couldn't really figure out how long it had been.

After hearing footsteps going up the ladder, he looked over to see Paul climbing up and walking over. John quickly turned his head back towards the clouds.

Paul sat down next to John, facing him as he crossed his legs, "Hey. Are you alright?"

"Nah not really." John casually replied.

Paul frowned and watched John carefully, "I heard you were up here and I wanted to talk to you before you thought of doing something bad like jumping."

John gave an empty laugh, "I would've jumped but I don't wanna traumatize Julian more than I already have." He gave another pitiful, small laugh as he stared at the clouds.

Paul furrowed his brow, "John, please don't even joke about things like that."

John gave a small sad chuckle, "Who cares? I'm going to be dead in 13 years, maybe less if I run my bloody mouth."

Paul trembled and spoke in a firm voice, " _I care_."

John looked over to see Paul with tears in his eyes glaring at John for even thinking such a thing.

Paul continued on, "I bloody care. You act like no one cares about what's wrong with you. Like I don't care if you're... You're gone..." Paul's voice trembled as he spoke.

John sat up and carefully took Paul in his arms, holding Paul close, "Paul..."

Paul started to sob quietly, holding onto John tightly, "I-I just can't imagine my world without you."

Both men felt each other's heartbeats, synchronizing their souls and helping John ground himself back to reality.

John cleared his throat and just spoke what he thought, "I'm sorry. I guess I just get in my own head too much."

Paul let go and sniffled, "Don't worry, I understand what that's like."

John let out a small sigh, "I'm slowly getting more memories of the future and what will happen."

John then frowned, "Instead of being comforting it's just scary knowing what will happen to you and the people you love. Just being scared that the people you love might be hurt."

Paul thought a bit before speaking, "But you'll also be able to see the good in the future."

John sighed as he glanced away, "What does it matter...?"

Paul hummed, "It means you can change the future."

Paul shook his head and then sighed, "Anyway Brian wanted to see you as he was worried about you."

John frowned as he mumbled, "Brian... Brian... Brian... Something important..."

John then suddenly shot up, almost hitting Paul in the face, "Brian Epstein?? He's still _alive?!_ "

Paul yelped when John almost hit him, "Hey watch it!" Paul then had a confused frown appear on his face, "Wait? What do you mean? Does he die in the future...?"

John nodded, "Yes! I just remembered what happened, he ODs on sleeping pills!"

Paul gasped, eyes wide and staring up at John, "On purpose???"

John shook his head and hastily walked over to the ladder, "No on accident. Do you know where he wanted to meet?"

Paul followed John down the ladder, "Abbey road, Studio 2."

When they got down Paul gave a pitiful smile to Cynthia who was still standing nearby the ladder and muttered a "sorry" to her.

John quickly went inside and grabbed a random pair of shoes and socks. The two men then walked back outside onto the gravel, John quietly swearing to himself from the pain of walking barefoot on the gravel, "We'll go in your car, I'm shit at driving."

Paul didn't question any of it.

On the way to the studio John got his shoes on and told Paul everything he could remember.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived and ran into the Apple building they found Brian pacing back and forth in worry.

John ran up to Brian and almost knocked him down from giving him a hug, "Eppy! You're alive!"

Brian looked to Paul in confusion, lightly pushing John away, "What in the Dickens is going on??? John are you alright???"

Paul panted, "Long story short. John can see into the future and he said that you're going to O.D!"

John huffed at Paul, "Don't say it like that! That makes me sound like a bloody nutter!"

Paul huffed back, still trying to get his breath back, "Sorry. My point is that from what John told me when we were driving over is you had an accidental overdose from a mixture of Alcohol and sleeping pills."

Brian's face sank a bit with worry, "What do you mean? Are you boys alright?"

John sighed, "Just- Is it okay if we could go somewhere to talk? Also maybe eat? I'm actually really hungry."

Brian hummed, "Alright, I can tell this is something that is really bothering you two."

Paul got an idea, "Hey guys, what if we go in disguises so we won't be bothered?"

John smiled and nudged Paul with his elbow, "Good thinkin' Paul. That way we can talk about things without being seen by fans."

Brian looked at his watch, "Shall we meet at the nearby Café at say... 6 pm? It will give us an hour to get ready."

Paul nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

And with that they went off on their own ways to get ready.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

When they met at the appointed Café it was raining down hard.

John and Paul were dressed up in long grey coats, big hats that covered their faces when they looked down.

Brian was dressed with a raincoat over his suit and large glasses that covered his eyes, along with a nice hat.

They walked in and sat down out of the rain at a spare round table they found down at the end of the Café.

When they were reading the menu a Female waiter came over, "Hello sirs, may I take your order?"

Brian smiled to the waiter, "I'll have some eggs on toast thanks."

Paul glanced over, "Uh, I'll have the Special meal sandwich please."

Brian looked to John, "What would you like?"

John was busy looking at the menu and his eyes widened when he saw something on the menu.

John spoke a bit too enthusiastically when he ordered, "Steak please!"

Brian frowned, "Your diet."

John pouted as he slightly leaned over across the table to Brian and whispered, "Eppy, I've only had bits and bobs of food like apples and cereal. I'm going to get a Steak because I darn well _deserve_ it."

Brian folded his arms and whispered back with a firm voice, " _John_."

John whimpered a little, "...Please?" He sounded like a kid asking his mother for a toy he saw in a shop window.

Brian huffed but couldn't help a smile that grew on his face, "Alright, but just this once." Brian turned back to the waiter, "Yes, make it a small Steak."

The Waiter wrote down the order and nodded, "The meal shouldn't take too long." she then walked off.

There were some cups on the table and a large bottle of water, Paul poured water into each cup and gave John and Brian one. 

Brian looked to John, "I was so worried about you John. Why have you been acting so strange as of late?"

John looked to Paul as he was busy drinking his water.

Paul let out a sigh, "It's hard to describe, but John has come from the future. 1980 to be precise."

Brian frowned, "So you're telling me that John is from the future?"

Paul nodded, "You... Don't believe us?"

Brian huffed, "I mean I do believe you but it's just strange. I want to know what John has to say about this and how he got here. Not to discredit you Paul."

John swallowed hard as he put his drink down, "We'll talk about how I got here later. But in 1980... I... I was murdered by a fan. But somehow I've come back and I know about the future and I know about *your* future Brian."

John let out a sigh, "Like we said before in a few months you'll die from overdosing on sleeping pills. We-"

Brian interrupted John, "Now wait a minute! I just... John please, how do you know this? D-do you have any proof of this or that it'll happen?"

Paul sank a little, "W-Well no but John comes from the future." 

John nodded, "We want to make sure you're safe. Honestly, in the future we're fucked without you!"

Brian smiled but had a hint of sadness in his eyes, "I'm glad you guys are worried about me but I'm fine."

A minute of excruciating silence later they finally got their meals.

Paul broke the silence as he gave an awkward giggle, "Well, that was quick!"

Everyone started to eat their meal in silence. Paul was about to bite into his sandwich but John suddenly yanked it out of Paul's hands. " **STOP**!" John's eyes were wide, "It has meat in it!"

John's sudden outburst gained them looks.

Paul was confused, "...So? What does that have to do with anything?"

John looked around and sank a little in embarrassment as he muttered, "S-Sorry... Um. I just thought you were a vegan?"

Paul tilted his head, "Vegan? That thought never popped into my mind. Or will it?"

"Yeah, you become the protector of all of god's creatures," John lightly joked.

Paul hummed, "I'll keep it in mind."

Soon the chatter around them had picked back up. They were suddenly interrupted by a male fan, "Hello, I was wondering if you were John Lennon?"

John's eyes were wide as he froze and stared at the man, John looked like he had seen a ghost, "I- I need to go." He quickly got up and briskly walked to the restroom.

Paul apologized and signed a napkin for the fan. When he handed it back he gave some money to the man and told him to keep this a secret.

Paul decided it was best to give John a little space.

\-------------------------------------------------------

After a while John hadn't returned.

Brian let out a worried huff, "Do you think John is alright? He's been gone for a few minutes."

Paul looked over to the restrooms and after a few seconds got up, "I'll go check if he's okay."

When Paul made his way into the bathroom he heard quiet sobbing.

He followed the sound and gently knocked on the stall the crying was coming from, "John love is that you?"

"Ye-Yeah?" The voice was John's.

Paul frowned, "Are you okay?"

Paul heard the toilet flush and John came out, he then went over to the sink and washed his face. 

Paul noticed John looked pale and was shaking, "John love?"

John swallowed before responding, "His glasses."

Paul blinked, "Huh?"

John took a shaky breath, "It made me remember..." John put his hand to his mouth as he swallowed hard, "It made me remember the man who murdered me."

John's trembling got worse, "It just felt like I was living it all over again." John squeezed his eyes shut, covering his mouth with his other hand, "I could taste the blood in my mouth all over again."

Paul pulled John in and held him close, John letting out a strained sob as he held on tightly but relaxed a little when he felt a hard rubbing his back.

Paul smiled a little, "Is this what it's like to be a mother?"

John looked up, his thoughts clearly had been derailed, "Wha?"

"To always be holding your baby." Paul lightly joked.

John couldn't help but chuckled at that as he pushed Paul off him, "Aw shut up ya git." 

Paul giggled, "Well I am as you're like a baby Koala, always latched onto me."

John huffed and punched Paul's arm playfully, "Am not!"

Paul smiled and retorted back with an "Are too."

John wiped the tears away, "Thanks Paul. I really needed that."

Paul grinned, "What? You needed to be called a Koala?"

John chuckled, "Better than being called a Kangaroo, those things are freaky!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Paul and John came back after some time. 

John sat down carefully and started nibbling away at his steak, trying to not meet Brian's eyes.

Paul cleared his throat, "Sorry about that. That person's glasses reminded John about his murder."

Brian leaned in a little, "What happened...?"

John spoke, his gaze not leaving his plate, "Shot a bunch in the chest and died."

Brian nodded and sat back down, just giving a nod and a hum while drinking the last of his water.

They were glad when Brian decided to not press into it any further. 

John quickly ate the rest of the Steak that now had become cold. They then got up and Paul paid for their meals.

When they stepped out of the Café the rain had died down yet the smell of it still lingered in the air.

Brian looked to John and Paul, "So what are your plans boys?"

Paul smiled, "Well, while in the restroom John had told me that he had decided he was going to spend the night with me and call Cynthia later so the next plan is to go back home."

Brian gave a soft smile to them, "Well I better go home too. Be safe both of you and have a good night."

John and Paul gave Brian a wave and they went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say but saving Eppy. : 3

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my friend Crow for helping me beta test this chapter and also purechocolade (Creator of On Our Way Home, it's a great fic, I encourage you guys to check it out) for inspiring me to write this. : 3


End file.
